Sweetest Tragedy
by Micata Vainglory
Summary: This is my own A.U. in Ginban Kaleidoscope. What to expect in my fanfic?..Hmmm..Pete is alive! Living again with Tasuza sure will make my story great! Plus! Pete is an upcoming celebrity in a secret agency called Mei Jun Agency! woooshoooo!
1. Chapter 1

**Trip To ****Canada**

Tazusa Sakurano is at the airport waiving goodbye to coach and her little sister Yoko. " Goodbye Yoko! Hey Coach, take good care of my little sister or you'll have a piece of me!!" shouted Tazusa.

"Sure Tazusa! Just make sure you'll do great in your new job in Canada!!" replied Coach.

"Don't worry sis! I'll be fine here! Just e-mail me when you're already there! Take care of yourself!!" replied Yoko with a very wide smile upon her face.

"Okay now, goodbye everyone! Take care!!" said Tazusa as she left smiling and waving goodbye.

**Inside the plane...**

"Montreal, Canada, oh Pete, it has been 1 month since you left me. Now I am going to you're hometown, is there any possibility that I'll be able to see you again?" spoke Tazusa to herself.

_What am I?! Nuts?! He's already dead!! I shouldn't be thinking about that Canadian parasite!! I should be thinking about my new job...Teaching'_.

Tasuza will teach in an ice skating school at Montreal, Canada. She will be living with a rich family there. But she has no clue who will escort her there. All that she knows is, it's a girl, 20 years old, long brown wavy hair and blue eyes named Mischelle.

**At ****Montreal, Canada**** airport...**

Tazusa searched for the girl coach was talking about. Then moments later a girl came rushing into her..

"Hi Tazusa! Im sorry for being late". said the girl while catching her breath.

"Oh, don't worry, I didn't wait for that long", Tazusa said smiling. "

Oh thank goodness. Well let's go now". said Mischelle relieved.

**At the car...**

"Tazusa, we are now arriving at our mansion, the Pumps Mansion", said Mischelle.

"Whaaaaaat, did you say Pumps or my ears were just fooling me?!" exclaimed Tazusa.

"Yes,well err-uhmm. You didn't know that?" said Mischelle.

"Pumps?! No way. It couldn't be. He's already dead. But I wish he's not. No! quit thinking about that guy Tazusa!!" shouted Tazusa to herself.

Mischelle felt very weird while listening and watching Tazusa as she release those words from her mouth. "Uhmm..Tazusa, are you okay?" asked Mischelle. They pull over in the front of a mansion.

"Do I look okay to you?! Huh?! You err-uhmm..sorry about that yelling..hehehe" said Tazusa as they both enter the house.

"It must be a jet lag. Oh! I forgot to tell you that...err-uhmm...hehe", said Mischelle.

"Whoah!! What was that yelling about?" A voice coming from a person on the stairs. It was a boy. Blonded hair and blue eyes. Very cute and attractive. Alas its Pete Pumps!

"Pete!!" shouted Tazusa excitedly.

"Is that you Tazusa?!" asked Pete.

"Well what do you think Canadian Parasite?!"

"It is you Tazusa!!"

"You two know each other?!" asked the confused Mischelle.

"Mischelle, I thought you said you're brother is not a pervert?!"

"I didn't mean to see you're naked body and besides Tazusa, I really adore you're body. Wahehehe"

A loud sound vibrated trough the first floor.

"You know Tazusa, you can't hurt me by slapping your own face anymore".

"Thanks for reminding me" said Tazusa then she slap Pete… real hard.

"Ouch, what was that for?!"

"Mischelle, I don't want to sleep with your perverted brother."

"Come on Tazusa, We've slept together many times before". said Pete with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

I Miss You…..

"So what if we slept together before?!" Pete.

"What? Pete?! You slept with Ms. Tazusa?" Mischelle.

"Yah! And even peeks on me whenever I take a bath or even change clothes!!" Tazusa."Come on Tazusa, don't put the blame on me." Said Pete.

"Stop it you two. Dinner is almost ready so whether you like it or not Ms. Tazusa, you'll be staying in Pete's bedroom" said Mischelle, becoming strict suddenly.

"But-but-" said Tazusa with a watery eyes.

"No buts Tazusa. At first I was sleeping in your room, now you'll sleep in my room. That's fair!" said Pete nodding to himself.

"Why you Canadian Parasite!!" Tazusa's face is red from anger and embarrassment.

"Calm down Tazusa my dear" said Pete teasingly.

"I wonder if something happened between them" said Mischelle. Thinks deeply….. then…._This is exciting!'_

**-Dinner Time-**

"How long have you known each other?" asked by Mr. Pumps

"Its very hard to explain Dad. I cant' believe my eyes!! Tazusa is real!!" said Pete acting like a child.

"Yeah whatever Pete" said Tazusa dismissing what Pete said.

"You know what Tazusa sweetie? I miss you so much!!" said Pete staring at her.

"Pete! Don't look at me!!" said Tazusa as she closes her eyes and slightly turning away. Pink tinted Tazusa's cheeks.

Then they laughed and were having a good time.

After dinner Pete and Tazusa decided to go in their room. Inside …..

"Why are you saying these words to me Pete?" asked Tazusa.

"I already told you Tazusa..." said Pete, his face DEAD serious.

Then Pete removed Tazusa's hair away from her face..."I like you"

They blushed.

"Im gonna say it again" said Pete as he push his head near Tazusa's face. And she closed her eyes.

"Don't close your eyes baby"Tasuza opened her eyes and saw Pete's lips almost touches hers.

" I like you very much Tazusa"

Then, Pete's lips touches Tasuza's. Tasuza felt his soft lips and lost herself…

TBC

A/N:

Hey guys… sorry for the short stories… im just new here and this is my first fic ever…. Please don't throw flames…. And please review.. so that I can come up with more interesting ideas. Oh yeah and……. I hope you guys support me…


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Keep away from me...**

**Linelle18**: Pete and Tazusa became more romantic!! Reviews please!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tazusa lost herself. She was hypnotized by Pete's long warm kiss. She gave up and didn't refuse Pete's heart warming kisses.

It's already been a minute but they are still kissing. But then, Pete stopped and noticed Tasuza as red as a tomato and still have her eyes close.

"It's over Tazusa. Hey hey hey, I knew you'll like my kiss".

"Quit teasing me Parasite!!" said Tazusa pouting.

"Smile my lady. Uhmmm... Tazusa, can we have a date tomorrow?

"What if I say no?"

"Then this parasite would be very sad"  
  
"Okay fine. I'll go with you".

"Thanks Tazusa! Goodnight sweetie" said Pete

"Goodnight sleepyhead" replied Tazusa as she lay down beside Pete.

She was about to sleep when Pete hugged her.

"Hug me back Tazusa, I feel very cold"

Tazusa turn around and touches Pete's neck.

"You have a fever Pete. Are you okay?"

"Maybe I just got tired of those kisses I gave you".

"Then you won't kiss me anymore, okay?!"

"I'm just kidding princess. Just hug me back and I'll be okay".

"Are you sure?" said Tazusa as she hugs Pete.

"Ahh... Tazusa I can feel your breast. I'm sure your body would warm me up".

"You perverted parasite! Let me go!"

"I don't want to Tazusa" said Pete as he hugs Tazusa tighter and tighter.

"Okay then Pete" said Tazusa. She's worried because if she scolds at him, his illness would become worse.

_**The next morning**_

"Good morning Tazusa!" shouted Mischelle.

"Five more minutes please"

"Breakfast is ready Tazusa. You and Pete have a big today".

"Really? What's the occasion?"

"He said the two of you already have a relationship and you will have a date later".

"What?! I never agreed to that relationship. And besides, he didn't court me yet!"

"You're not?!"

"Yes, I'm not his girlfriend!!"

"So those kisses were just nothing to you?" said Pete as he enters the room.

"You're right! They're nothing!!"

Tazusa turn around and saw Pete.

"Oh...Pete…It's you...he-he-he?"

"The date is cancelled Tazusa"

"But-But Pete, I-I didn't"

"Breakfast is ready" said Pete as he exits the room.

"Pete! Wait!!"

"Oh my...Tazusa. You and Pete will not be what you two were before...Knowing Pete. He will not talk to you unless necessary."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Figure that out yourself." said Mischelle as she walks toward the door.

"Fix yourself, Breakfast is ready" Mischelle exits.

After breakfast.. Tazusa searched for Pete. Tazusa is now wearing a mini skirt and a turtleneck sweater with an opening showing her cleavage. Sexy indeed…

She went to the terrace and saw Pete sleeping on the floor.

"Pete…Pete..."

Pete opened his eyes and saw Tazusa leaning over him.

"Tazusa I can see your breast" said Pete, then closes his eyes

"You know what Pete?!

"This is nonsense"

Then she started to scold and complain at Pete as she walks around him but suddenly…

Tazusa accidentally stepped on a banana peel and slipped over Pete. The next thing she knows is her lips almost touches Pete's. She expected that

Pete will get the chance to kiss her again but unfortunately, he didn't

"Get off me Tazusa"

"Oh I'm sorry" said Tazusa..

She stood up and then...there was silence between them...

That night, Tazusa went to the terrace to catch some fresh air. At the terrace, Tazusa saw Pete looking at the sky.

"Good evening Pete"

"Tazusa, keep away from me at school okay?"

Tazusa will go to the same school Pete does.

" Why? Don't you want to escort this 10 billion dollar beauty?"

"No, I don't want to"

"What's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing!! Just leave me alone Your Highness!!!" scolded Pete and exits.

"Pete! Wait!"

''What's wrong Pete? You don't like me anymore? Oh! come on Tazusa!! If Pete doesn't like you anymore, then ignore him! Yeah, that's right." said Tazusa to herself.

_**The next morning…  
**_  
"Good morning everyone!!" greeted Tazusa

Pete and Tazusa went on the car and the driver drove them to school.

At the elite science high school.

Since cars are not allowed inside the campus, both of them entered the campus walking.

Then, with just a blink of an eye, a crowd was formed at both sides.

The crowd started looking at the couple.

'Why the hell are they looking at me?' spoke Tazusa to herself

"Hey! Who is that girl walking with our prince?!" said by one girl from the crowd.

"Yeah! Who does she think she is?" replied another

"I warned you about this Tazusa" whispered Pete

"Huh?"

"I told you to keep away from me. Now, you'll be talked about in the whole campus.

"Why? Are you a celebrity here?"

"Sort of. We have to walk faster because I don't wan to be late for class".

And then, they both walked quickly to their room... (They are classmates by the way)

Tazusa and Pete reached their room but before they opened the door...

"Tazusa, can you act just like you don't know me yet?" asked Pete as he holds the knob.

"But of course... But, can you explain why?"

"Here goes nothing" said Pete pretending as if he did not hear what Tazusa said.

"Hey, are you listening to me?!"

Pete ignored Tazusa and opened the door.

"Welcome back Pete!!" greeted by his classmates.

"Good morning! It's nice to see you again guys!!" said Pete as he wave his hand.

'What's with him?! Maybe he thinks he's too good for me or it's an embarrassment for a popular guy like him to be with Ms. Nobody' spoke Tazusa to herself.

Pete glanced at Tazusa and saw her with fiery eyes.

'What's with her?! Hmmm... I know what will I do?! I'm going to make her jealous! Hahaha! All girls in the campus are CRAZY ABOUT ME!!' spoke Pete to himself with a mischievous smile.

Tazusa is still standing outside the room. Suddenly, a man behind her appeared."If I get my hands on you Perverted Canadian Parasite"

Then, the hand of the man touched Tazusa's right shoulder. But because of her great anger over Pete...

"WHAT IS IT?!" shouted Tazusa as she turned around.

"I'm very sorry" said by the shocked man.

"Oh no, I'm very sorry Sir..." said Tazusa.

"You must be Ms. Sakurano! The ice skater from Japan" 

"Yes sir" said Tazusa smiling.

"Come in, I'll introduce you to the class. By the way, MS. Tazusa and Pete reached their room but before they opened the door...

"Tazusa, can you act just like you don't know me yet?" asked Pete as he holds the knob.

"But of course... But, can you explain why?"

"Here goes nothing" said Pete pretending as if he did not hear what Tazusa said.

"Hey, are you listening to me?!"

Pete ignored Tazusa and opened the door.

"Welcome back Pete!!" greeted by his classmates.

"Good morning! It's nice to see you again guys!!" said Pete as he wave his hand.

_'What's with him?! Maybe he thinks he's too good for me or it's an embarrassment for a popular guy like him to be with Ms. Nobody'_ spoke Tazusa to herself.

Pete glanced at Tazusa and saw her with fiery eyes.

'What's with her?! Hmmm...I know what will I do! I'm going to make her jealous! Hahaha! All girls in the campus are CRAZY ABOUT ME!!' spoke Pete to himself with a mischievous smile.

Tazusa is still standing outside the room. Suddenly, a man behind her appeared."If I get my hands on you Perverted Canadian Parasite"

Then, the hand of the man touched Tazusa's right shoulder. But because of her great anger over Pete...

"WHAT IS IT?!" shouted Tazusa as she turned around.

"I'm very sorry" said by the shocked man.

"Oh no, I'm very sorry Sir..." said Tazusa.

"You must be Ms. Sakurano! The ice skater from Japan"

"Yes sir" said Tazusa smiling.

"Come in, I'll introduce you to the class. By the way, I'm Mr. Riozaki".

"It's nice to meet you sir"

"Okay now" said Mr. Riozaki.

"Good morning class" greeted Mr. Riozaki.

Mr. Riozaki pulled Tazusa to the front of the class.

"Good morning Mr. Riozaki!!"

"Okay now. Please take a seat" said Mr. Riozaki as he fix his things on his table.

"This is your new classmate" he said to the class and then whispered to Tazusa.

Riozaki whispers, "(please introduce yourself)".

"Well I-uhmm...I am-"

"I know you! Your Tazusa Sakurano!!" said by a girl with straight pink hair and green eyes with a mole right beside her eye.

"Yeah! You're that 10 billion dollar beauty!!" said by one student.

"Well yeah...Hehehehe" said Tazusa.

"Seems like Ms. Sakurano is already known here in class" said Mr. Riozaki.

"Duhh...She's very popular..It's impossible that we don't know here" said by a girl with glasses.

_'I wanna spank these girls but I don't know why'_ spoke Tazusa to herself.

"Ms. Sakurano, please take that vacant seat beside the window" said Mr. Riozaki pointing at a chair beside Pete.

'Whaaaaat?! I'll sit beside that moron?!' spoke Tazusa to herself as she walks towards her seat.

Tazusa took her seat and noticed that the girl with pink hair is in front of her and beside that girl is the girl with glasses.

'Well well well... I could always spank them whenever I want' spoke Tazusa to herself with a mischievous smile

Pete glanced at Tazusa and got frightened with her smile.

'This doesn't look good' spoke Pete to himself.

_**At break time..  
**_  
"Hi there! I'm Dianne!" said by the girl with pink hair and green eyes.

"Oh hello there!" replied Tazusa.

"Let's go Dianne!" said the girl with glasses.

"I'll be right behind you Ruby!" replied Dianne.

"I've got to go now, bye!!" said Dianne to Tazusa.

'Well...She sure is friendly' spoke Tazusa to herself..

Five hours later...The bell rang and the students began fixing their belongings and goes home. Tazusa and Pete went home together riding the Pumps car…

Soon, they arrived at the Pumps Mansion.

"How's your first day Tazusa" said Mischelle

"Well... I made a couple of friends, Elaine, Danica, Hershey and Kristine...I don't really know if Dianne is one of my friends now" said Tazusa

"D-Di-Dianne?" said Pete nervously and ran quickly upstairs.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Tazusa.

Chapter 3-11  
"Dianne WAS Pete's girlfriend...hahaha" said Mischelle.

'What? She was Pete's girlfriend? Why did he acted that way when I mentioned her name? Does Pete still love Dianne? But he told me he liked me...Oh I forgot...He didn't said that he loves me...He only likes me' spoke Tazusa to herself frowning.

"What's wrong Tazusa?" asked Mischelle.

"Huh?..Uhmm..Nothing.."said Tazusa then went upstairs.

_**At Pete's room.  
**_  
Tazusa was about to enter their room when she heard a voice...Pete is singing!!

"It never been crossed my mind that I would fall in love with you. You were always there behind" Pete pauses.

"Oh no... Jerome already entered the competition with that song?!"

Tazusa peeked and saw Pete looking at his cell phone.

"What would I sing now?" said Pete.

Pete looked outside to see their garden.

"Our garden is very colorful. It reminds me of the song..." then Pete started humming…

'What song are you singing Pete?'

"Everybody wants to know her ne-hi-ye-hi-ye-hi-yem (name) , how does she come with that new found te-hi-ye-hi-ye-hi-yeng (thing). Everyone asked me... Who the hell is she? That weirdo with 5 colors in her hair"  
_  
'Wow! Pete has a very beautiful cold voice!!'  
_  
"She's just a loner with a sexy attitude. And I'd like to phone her cause she puts me on the mood. The room is ready now and she cuts in the mid but she don't care, she don't care."

'Pete is a total hottie!!!!' spoke Tazusa to herself and accidentally fell down opening the door.

"Tazusa?"

"Sorry Pe-" Tazusa saw Pete with his polo slightly open and the sun glows before him as if he was glowing and shining.  
Tazusa looked at Pete's eyes and noticed it is very enticing. Tazusa's face became red.

"Pee?! You know Tazusa, if you want to pee, you don't have to tell me, just go to the bathroom"

Pete noticed Tazusa staring at his eyes. His faced became red.

"Stop staring at me Tazusa"

"Why?! Oh I get it!" Tazusa stood up and walked towards Pete and stared at him.

"It's be-because. Cut it out Tazusa" said Pete as he looked away from Tazusa.

"Because what?!"

Pete looked at Tazusa again...

"I get so weak when you look at e. I get lost inside your eyes" said Pete seriously.

"Oh Pete.."

End Of Chapter 3

Well well well... This is a long chapter compared the last ones...

To give you a little scoop, the characters Elaine, Hershey, Danica and Kristine are my best buds… And the characters Dianne and Ruby are my foes! I made this story in relation to my life. Tazusa is me and Pete is my bf. Guess if bf means boyfriend or best friend… I promise that the next chapters will be very interesting...

Oh! I almost forgot!! Thanks for the reviews!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Linelle: Waaa!!! I'm running out of ideas!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun dawns a beautiful morning and the birds chorus the morning hymns, Tazusa, with some of her new friends, Elaine, Kristine and Danica are strolling outside the school.

"Brother, will you treat me some shake?" said Danica to Elaine.

Danica, a small girl with a super straight black hair and red eyes.

"Hey Tazusa, can you hear that? An elf is requesting for shake" replied Elaine.

Elaine, a girl with blue layered short hair and green eyes.

"Why you monkey vice captain! Do you want a piece of me?!" shouted Danica

Oh yeah. I'll tell you about one of the schools top organization

The Emina group where Tazusa's friends are in.

The members are:

Iselle the captain  
Elaine the vice captain 1st in command  
Danica the vice captain 2nd in command  
Angelique and Takki are the 1st squad members  
and the others are just squad members.

"Will you guys stop fighting?! By the way did you know Warren is…" then Kristine started blubbering about her couple in the popular game called audition?

Kristine, green wavy hair and green eyes.

"Hey guys" said Tazusa noticing none of them were paying attention to her.

"GUYS!!"

"Wha-what?! Is she talking to us?" asked Danica to Elaine.

"Hell I care?!" replied Elaine.

And Kristine still continues talking about her couple...

Then they stopped and looked at Kristine.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" asked Kristine.

"It's because we were listening to you" said Elaine.

"oh…" replied Kristine"

"Could you continue your story?"

"Sure!! Did you know that…" continued Kristine.

"You were listening to her?" asked Danica to Elaine.

"Nope"

"Idiot"

And the nonsense argument, chit chatting and debating went on until their class started.

**At break time.**

"Hey Tazusa, wanna eat with us?" asked Danica

"Dan-Chan, I'll take your water!!!." said Angelique as she steals Danica's bottle of water.

Angelique, a small girl with indigo baby pigtailed hair and red eyes.

"And I'm going to take your lunchbox!!!" said Elaine as she steals Danica's lunchbox.

"Who is that girl holding your bottle?" asked Tazusa.

"Huh? Oh… She's Angelique. She's one of us too." answered Danica.

"Oh...then..."

"Why didn't she make friends with you when we were?"

"Well… Yeah… If she's one of you, she must be friendly too."

"Let's say she's not a social type of person"

"What do you mean?"

"She hates being in crowded places especially kids. But she's naughtier than she looks. A little bit bossy too"

"Oh no... I don't think I'll be comfortable around her"

"Well... At first I thought I would not be comfortable around her too. Now, I'm used to it. She's not hard to understand. Except when she's with Elaine...when they're together, weird things happen"

"Best friends?"

"Yup... Best friends... Elaine is my best friend too but Angelique is not my best friend"

"Why?"

"I don't know...Even though we have many similarities. I just can't go on with her crazy mind like Elaine can."

"Is there anyone I still don't know yet?"

"Yah...There are still Iselle, Takki, Mira and Jennifer."

"Wow"

"That's Takki" said Danica pointing to girl with wavy brown hair and green eyes.

"Elaine and Danica sure like her so much" said Kristine giggling.

"Huh?" said the confused Tasuza.

"Why? Do you think Danica is a girl?"

"WHY YOU! COME HERE!!" exclaimed Danica.

"Danica… Please...Will you shut up?!" said by the girl with brown wavy hair and blue eyes.

"Taicho" said Danica as she lowers her head.

"I'll go now..."

"Gomene... Ja ne Taicho"

"Who is she?" asked Tazusa

"She's Iselle"

"Oh"

"If you've got a problem with math, you can approach Mira" said Danica pointing to a very small girl with pigtailed her.

"She's good in Math?"

"The correct term is Math Monster"

"If you've got a problem with computers, you can approach Jennifer, the one with a black pony-tailed hair and purple eyes" added Danica.

"Wait...you can speak Japanese right?"

"All of us can speak a little niponggo. But Taicho knows a lot"

"Oh."

"So? Wanna come with us?"

"Sure"

Tazusa joined the Emina group for lunch and they really had fun.

**After school. At the Pumps Mansion.**

**At Pete's room.**

Pete is playing with his toy plane.

"Hey Pete, why are you singing yesterday?" asked Tasuza.

"Why? Does the law say that I, Pete Pumps can never sing?"

"Just answer my question idiot."

"It's because I want to. Got any problem with that?"

"I was just asking." said Tazusa as she sits on the bed.

_'Why is this moron so mean to me?'_ spoke Tazusa to herself.

"Hey, Tazusa. My sister said that Coach called here when we're at school."

"What did he say?"

"They were waiting for your e-mail"

"Oh my...I forgot about it" said Tazusa as she rushes towards Pete's P.C.

"Hey Pete, can I use this?"

"What can I do? You're already using it"

This is the message Tazusa was I'm Sorry!!

Message: Hey sis! Sorry!! A lot has happened to me these days. I'll start teaching in an ice skating class this Saturday and Sunday.

I'm living in a huge mansion here. Anyways, how are you? And your studies? Got any boyfriend lately? Hahaha…

There is a cute boy here but has a really bad attitude... Hmmpp!! I'll be waiting for your reply! Take good care of yourself.

_'Why is this girl smiling while she's typing?! Is she crazy?'_ spoke Pete to himself.

"Hey Pete, Thank you"

"Sure"

That evening… Tazusa is at the terrace. She noticed a long blond haired girl with blue eyes walking away from the mansion.

"Who is that girl and why does the Guards didn't try to capture her? She's very beautiful for a maid and she looks familiar. Anyways, where's Pete?!" said Tazusa as she faced their room.

"Where's that pervert?! Arggh! I'm going to sleep without him!" said Tazusa as she jumped over the bed.

_'What if he was kidnapped?! Oh no! That blonde gir… I've never seen her before! Maybe she and some other guys kidnapped Pete?! I'm going to catch her!'_ said Tazusa as she rushed downstairs and borrowed Pete's bike without noticing she is just wearing a really short shorts and transparent spaghetti strapped shirt.

Luckily she saw the girl beside a street light about to get in a car.

_'Where the hell will you take my Pete?! If I get my hands on you!!'  
_  
Tazusa followed the car as fast as she can, then at last, the car stopped in a not so beautiful high building. The blonde girl was the last one to enter the building but, when she was about to enter, Tazusa rushed into her and grabbed her.

"Where's Pete?! Where's Pete?!" Said Tazusa as she shakes the girl's body.

"Tell me where did you hid my Pete or else!!!" due to her anger she shakes the girl very fast and so the girl's wig fell off.

And the true identity of the blonde girl was revealed, heavy rain poured over them.

"Pe-Pe-Pete? Is that you?"

"What are you doing here Tazusa?"

"I should be asking you that question!"

"Well... I uhmm-hehe?"

"Spit it out... sneeze sniff sorry"

"Tazusa let's get inside the building before you catch a cold"

"Who cares?"

"I do!"

"That's a lie!! You're angry at me!"

"What made you think I was angry?!"

"You suddenly got cold at me...We are not what we we're before..."

"So why do you care?! I'm just nothing to you!"

"I've never said that!!"

"Yes you did! That night when I kissed you, I thought you liked it"

"You're wrong! The thing that made me angry is that you told your sister I'm your girlfriend even if I'm not!"

"Well it's okay if you don't want to be my girlfriend! What hurts me is that I gave my best shot at those kisses but you didn't care! It was nothing to you! I was very disappointed!"

"I know many girls are crazy about you but I'm not like them-"

"Shut up Tazusa! You're always thinking about yourself! Your own feelings! You're very self-centered!"

"Pete, I-"

"Have you ever thought of my feelings?! Or even the feelings of others?"

"Stop it Pete!! Stop it" said Tazusa as she hugs Pete.

"Get off me Tazusa!!"

"Pete, please don't send me away." said Tazusa as she hugs Pete tighter.

"Oh! What is this?! Some kind of a joke?!"

_'Pete please...I'm sorry...Please don't hurt my feelings'_ spoke Tazusa to herself.

Then a tear dropped form Tazusa's eyes. Due to heavy rain, Pete's shirt was already wet that's why he didn't notice that Tazusa was crying. Seconds later, Tazusa fainted.

"Tazusa? Tazusa?! Tazusa wake up!"

Then, moments later, Tazusa woke up with just no clothes just a towel wrapping her body and a man's polo.

"Where am I?"

"You're awake" said Pete topless with only boxers on, holding up a glass of wine.

"Pete put a shirt on. You might get a cold" said Tazusa as she sits up from the sofa where she was sleeping.

"Who cares?" said Pete as she walks away from the window and sits on the other sofa.

"Pete...Please… You might catch a cold"

"Shut up Tazusa"

"You parasite!!" said Tazusa as she rushed towards Pete and accidentally stepped on the towel she was wearing and fell over Pete naked.

"You know Tasuza, I'm drunk, I might do something to you that you will regret forever."

Tazusa hugged Pete.

"If that's the only way you'll forgive me, then its okay"

"Are you nuts? You're ju-"

Tazusa suddenly kissed Pete in the lips.

Pete who first refused the kiss finally gave up.

_'Tazusa why are you doing this? Are you playing with my feelings?'  
_  
Pete finally responds to Tazusa's kisses.

_'I don't care if you're planning to do something else Tazusa. All that is important now is that you're kissing me.'_

Both of them fell on the floor but they didn't mind.

_'The floor is very cold but Pete's body is very warm.'_

Pete is on top of Tazusa so it seems like they're having a err-hehe?

Moments later a GAY entered the room and saw the two.

"Oh my gosh! I'm very sorry!"

Tazusa and Pete stopped and stared at each other.

"Tazusa I really admire your body. Ahh... I can feel your breast again!"

"Shut up pervert!!"

"You're a lot cuter when your hair is messy" said Pete with a childish smile.

"Shut up and resume"

"Yes baby"

And they kissed again.

**Outside the room.**

"Oh my gosh! I have to tell the president about our celebrity making love with a girl!! And worse, they're doing it here! But then, Pete is very cute, if I'll tell the president Pete may be fired! Oh no! I won't tell president! No! I won't! Yes that's my decision!"

**Back inside the room  
**  
"Someone is shouting Pete"

"I don't care"

"Jerk"

Then Pete started kissing Tasuza again. This time he slowly gets down to Tasuza's neck and into her… err- uhmm… her…

"Pete? What are you doing?"

Pete ignored Tasuza.

"What? Pete? NO!!!" said Tasuza as she frees herself and grabbed a towel. Pete's face slammed on the floor.

"Eeeeyaaawwwccchhh!!!"

"What do you think you were doing?"

"You look very funny Tasuza!! Hahaha!!"

"Shut up!!" said Tasuza with teary eyes.

"And very cute too"

End of Chapter 4

Linelle: Well that's a great relief. Weeeee!! I made 13 pages!!! Sorry. My story is for ages 13 and above only. . Reviews please!!


End file.
